Finally Free
by nakashima
Summary: Rated for FUTURE language. Rin Kagome and Sango run away from a controlling figure. Finding themselves alone in a cruel world they turn to the only person Kagome can remember. Can they finally live a normal life? MirKag SessSan InuRin
1. Past

Finally Free  
  
Chapter One:  
  
She ran through the forest as fast as she could. Someone was chasing her but she didn't know who. She kept thinking 'Please god let me get out of this alive. I want to see my family again. I want to see my love! I need to tell him how I feel.' She ran faster and faster. Foot steps behind her seemed calm. "PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled into the night air.

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. It was still darks outside which meant 'he' probably wasn't home yet. She lifted her feet from the bed and placed them on the floor. she looked at the clock 4 am. Good, atleast she had a few hours before sunrise.  
  
"Might as well go check on the girls." Kagome walked down the narrow hallway. She opened a large gray door and found her sister still asleep.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome is that you?" Kagome shut the door quietly.  
  
"Yes, Rin, be quiet we wouldn't want to wake Sango. I was just coming to check on you next, you know?" Kagome could still remember the night 'he' brought Rin home.

**Flash Back  
**  
Kagome shuddered as she heard the front door slam shut. She mentally kicked herself for not locking it. "HEY! Bitches wake up! I got a gift!" A second later Sango came running into her room crying.  
  
"He's home! Kagome! He's home!" Kagome stood up off the bed, her face immediately impassive. "Kagome, no, you don't know what he might do!" Sango wept as she latched onto her sister.  
  
"It can't be any worse then what he's already done. Now, stay here and lock the door." Kagome walked out of the room and she heard the door lock behind her. She walked down the hall and into the large living room.  
  
"Yes, Naraku, what is it?" Kagome sat down on the couch as Naraku came into view.  
  
"Look what I got, Kagome." Naraku drug a girl out of the darkness by her hair. "Her names Rin, she happened to be a close friend of mine." Naraku licked the side of her face and a look of disgust shown clearly. "Take good care of her." Naraku threw the young woman at her.  
  
"Naraku, you BEAST!" Kagome opened her arms and the girl ran to her weeping. Naraku stormed his way over to the two, grabbing Kagome by the arm he pulled her to him.  
  
"I'd advise you to hold your tongue!" Narakus hand firmly grasped her behind. "And that is Father to you and your sister, dear daughter of mine."  
  
**End Flashback**

"Hey Kagome? Can I stay with you in your room?" Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"You know what? Why don't we stay in Sango's room." They entered the room and sat down on the foot of the bed.  
  
"Kagome, I love you. It's hard to believe I've been here nearly 5 years. You know I still cant believe that you accepted me so quickly. You are like a sister to me." Rin stood up off the bed and walked over to the window. "You know when you asked me why Naraku had me, and I told you that I didn't want to talk about it? Well, I want to talk about it."  
  
"If your sure, then I'm listening." Kagome walked over to Rin and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey girls, why are you in my room?" Sango stretched and stood up. "Why are you looked at?" She walked over to the window and looked outside.  
  
"Nothing, but I am finally going to tell my story." Rin gave a little chuckle as she watched Sango's face light up.

****

**(A/N) Ok, well, that it. I need some review so I know if you like it or not. Please and Thank you!**


	2. New home

**Chapter Two:**  
  
"Well, come on! Spill it, what happened." Kagome looked from Rin to Sango and from Sango to Rin.  
  
"It's ok Kagome. She can stay. It IS her room after all." Rin sat down in the corner chair. "Well, I was at my parents club with 'this guy.' When Naraku and some other people burst in. My father asked them to leave, but they refused. Naraku hit my father, that's when 'this guy' stepped in the middle and told them to leave."  
  
"Who is 'this guy' you are talking about?" Kagome wasn't patient enough to wait until Rin was finished with her story to ask.  
  
"ANYWAY! Naraku didn't like the fact that he was told to leave. So he shot him. The wound wasn't enough to kill him so one of Naraku's men gave him 2 pills. Then they shot everyone in the club. My mother, my father, even my baby sister!" Rin took a minute to gather her thoughts. "I was huddled in a corner when Naraku found me. He gave me the same thing he gave 'this guy' only I spit one out. That's the last thing I remember."  
  
"So you forgot 'this guys' name? Sounds to me like it was a sedative of some kind with strong side affects. You said 'this guy' got 2 pills? He probably don't even remember you ever existed." Rin burst into tears and collapsed on the floor. "What is it?"  
  
"Kagome he was my love! We were supposed to be together forever! I don't even remember his name, I cant even picture his face! But I know he existed, and now you tell me he don't even remember me at all!" Kagome kneeled beside Rin.  
  
"I don't know, nothing is certain!" She helped Rin off the floor and onto the bed. "When we get out of here we'll find him. you'll see."  
  
"Kagome we'll never get out of here. Don't kid yourself." Sango kept her gaze out the window. "Look, he passed out in the yard again. Should we bring him in?"  
  
"No, leave him out there." Rain soon began to trickle off the window. "On second thought. Come on! Rin pack some of our things. Now!" Kagome took Sango by the arm and started to drag her out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Kagome! Why?" Rin ran after the two.  
  
"Look, just do it ok?" Kagome and Sango ran too the front door. "We are going to go outside and drag him to his room. You know that lock under the couch? Well, as soon as we get him inside bring it to me. Ready? Lets go."  
  
Cautiously they walked outside. Rain soaking them to the core. "Grab his legs." Sango did as she was told and they drug him into the house. She soon left Kagome to go retrieve the lock.  
  
"Kagome I packed out thin-AH! You killed him?!" Rin dropped the stuff which cause him to wake up.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Kagome and Rin stood perfectly still in hopes that he wouldn't see them. "Well, girls since your up so ear-" Sango hit him over the head with a vase rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Your my hero, Sango." Rin picked up the things she dropped as Sango and Kagome drug him into his room. "Here put this in there with him." Rin handed them some food and water.  
  
"What? Why? After what he did to us?" Kagome placed the things in the room. "Well, I guess just because he was an asshole don't mean we have to be. Sango bring me the lock!"  
  
Naraku's eyes flashed open grabbing Kagome's attention. "SANGO, NOW! Rin help me close the door!" Her tone made the girls a little nervous and Sango ran to get the lock as Rin helped Kagome with the door. "Just keep pulling."  
  
"Why? It's already closed." Rin grabbed the door knocker and pulled.  
  
"Why you back stabbing little wenches!" Naraku got up and stormed towards the door.  
  
"That's why!" Kagome and Rin pulled on the door as Naraku tried furiously to open it. "SANGO! Get in here NOW! I NEED THAT LOCK!"  
  
"Yea, yea I'm right here." Sango walked lazily into the room. She saw the door vigorously shaking and put 2 and 2 together. "Oh dear Kami!" She rushed over and hastily put the lock on.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Kagome grabbed her keys from Rin as they rushed outside. Just as Kagome was about to close the door the breaking of wood was heard. She looked back to Naraku's room and saw the he was breaking though the door. "Shit! Girls hurry we don't have much time!"  
  
**(A/N) Well, let's not review all at once! Lol, little sarcasm but PLEASE review!! The chapters will get longer, but right now I'm writing it by hand then typing it so it looked a lot longer to me.**


	3. Miroku, you idiot

(A/N) Funny story, I lost chapter three...which is why I haven't updated.... Sorry!!! But hey, I'm updating now aren't I?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Why? He's locked in the room." Sango opened the door to the separated garage. "Not for long! He's breaking threw!" Kagome ran to the car and immediately started the engine. "Hurry! Get in!" The girls got in the car, Sango in front and Rin in the back. Kagome put the car in drive and floored it.  
  
"Run you little bitches! I'll find you! I always do!" Kagome tried not to listen to him as she pulled out into the street. "Does anyone know a place we can go?" A round of no's was heard and Kagome let out a sigh. "All right. I know a place, but I warn you, he is such an idiot..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Kagome pulled over to the side of the road and put fifty cents in the phone. She dialed a few numbers and listened to the ringing. Soon an answering machine came on. -Hey this is Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru you know what to do-  
  
"Hey Miroku, this is Kagome. Haven't seen you in a while I guess I'll call-"  
  
"Hey, is this really Kagome?" Miroku paced his kitchen thinking it was a joke. He hadn't talked to Kagome in three years. More like ten though. They only talked for 20 minutes. "Yes, Miroku I nee-" Kagome huffed in annoyance as she was cut off yet again. "I haven't talked to you since..." She knew what he wasn't trying to say.   
  
"It's ok. I know. Miroku I need a huge favor. Look, I, ooh we ran away. We need a place to stay." Kagome breathed in sharply, maybe she should have said it slower. "Ooh Kagome." Miroku rubbed his head, he knew from the beginning that this was going to be trouble. Just by the fact that it was Naraku's daughter. "And if he finds you?"  
  
"Miroku, please. I have no where else to turn. Your my only hope, please." Kagome felt tears in her eyes, her one and only friend wasn't going to help her.  
  
FlashBack  
  
"I'll always be here for you, when you escape." Miroku hugged her as he ran out the gate.  
  
End FlashBack  
  
"Kagome, what would you do without me?" Miroku slipped on his shoes and laced them up. "Where are you, I'll come and get you."  
  
"No need. I got my-On second thought I haven't been in town in over 4 years. We are at the corner of Tandy and Lincoln." Kagome said her good-bye and hung up the phone. "We got a new home!" The girls squealed in excitement, they were finally free.  
  
They waited for about Thirty Minutes before Miroku showed up. The door to his car opened and out stepped the same Miroku she once knew. Sure he looked more mature, but you could tell it was him. Kagome snapped out of her trance when he began to talk. "You know, no matter how much you age you never change Kagome." He hugged Sango then pulled back to get a better look. "You are looking GOOD!"  
  
"Thanks, but I'm Sango. We never met, I was always forced to stay in my room. "A blush covered her cheeks. She saw him outside many times and wondered about him constantly. "So your the sister. Hi, I'm Miroku." He bowed slightly and kissed her hand. "So you must be Kagome! Your looking very lovely."  
  
"Wrong again lover boy. The names Rin. Gee Kagome, when you said idiot I didn't think you meant it." Rin giggled as his eyes lit up.  
  
"K-Kagome? You are a vision of beauty. I think I love you." Miroku kneeled down in front of Sango. "You such an idiot! That is Sango, AGAIN!" Kagome walked over to the three. "But I am glad to see you." She threw her arms around him and began to cry into his chest. "Shh. It's ok. I'm here now." Sango and Rin were a little curious. Kagome never cried and now she was weeping. "Looks like I'm still the only person you'll cry on."  
  
"I've missed you so much. I tried to get away to see you, but it was just so hard." Kagome wiped her eyes and Miroku began to talk again.  
  
"I've got an apartment in the building I own that will be free in three days. Until then you can stay in my apartment. Got to warn you thought. My roommates are not the picture of perfection." They each got a soda at the store before getting into their cars and driving back to Miroku's apartment.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha is a sweet talker and a bit of a playboy his brother Sesshomaru is the same way but more secluded and don't talk about his life very much, him and Inuyasha are brothers." Miroku opened the door to a dark apartment. "Home sweet home. Put your stuff down here and I'll show you your rooms."  
  
A tall man with a very toned body walked into the kitchen. His rose boxers made Rin laugh. "Three in one night Miroku? I'm jealous." Sesshomaru gave a wink to the three girls."Actually they are friends. They will be staying until the apartment next door is free." Sesshomaru gave a shrug and walked back to his room.  
  
"Kagome, Rin, damn he was sexy wasn't he?" Miroku have Sango a jealous glare. "What? I was joking! No, I wasn't." Sango said the last part under her breath.  
  
Miroku showed them to a room with a King size bed. "This will be great, thank you Miroku." He nodded and left them to unpack.   
  
Inuyasha came out soon after Miroku sat down to watch TV "Who are the babes?"  
  
"Inuyasha you pig. They are Kagome, Sango, and Rin. They are friends. Very OFF LIMIT friends." Inuyasha sat down beside Miroku. "Yea, yea, so those are Naraku's kids huh? Didn't think they'd be that hot." Inuyasha opened a can of soda and took a big gulp. "Inuyasha only two are his kids. Rin was a hostage, in a way. They've been through a lot so back off!" Miroku through the remote and stormed off to the kitchen. "Don't lay a finger on them!"  
  
Inuyasha was stronger then him true, but Kagome was a good friend and he didn't want her hurt. "I get it don't touch them, but I can look. That Rin is a sexy one." Inuyasha yelled from the living room.  
  
"Inuyasha I swear sometimes your so perverted, she is not sexy, cute maybe, but not sexy." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "That's because you don't see Rin like I do. So, She looked familiar. Should I know her?" Inuyasha put his soda in the fridge and sat on the counter. "No, she was taken pretty young." Inuyasha scratched his head and Miroku looked at Inuyasha scar. "Still got that thing?"  
  
"Yep, sure with I could remember how I got it. I didn't have it a few weeks ago." Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's stupidity. "Doesn't your brother have a scar on his stomach too? He cant remember how he got it either so maybe it's hereditary."   
  
"Your such a loser Miroku." Inuyasha brought his knee up to his side. "I know, but you do have amnesia so don't hurt yourself trying to remember."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome?" Rin sat down on the bed. "You know Sesshomaru looks familiar. 'This guy" had hair that's length. It just now hit me, like a reminder." Rin kicked off her shoes and looked at the room, you could defiantly tell it was a bachelors room."Alot of guys have that hair length. Just don't get your hopes up that's all I'm saying." Kagome started to put their clothes on hangers. "You know everyday I rebuild his face. I get more and more details every week. I almost got a complete image, but even if I do find him I don't remember our dates or anything else." Rin stood up from the bed and walked out of the room and to the kitchen.  
  
"Miroku may I have a glass?" Miroku handed Rin a glass and she got some water from the faucet.  
  
"Hey, I'm Inuyasha." Rin looked up at him as he looked down to her. Something about him made her think that he was trouble, but she shrugged it off.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hey, sorry but like I said I lost chapter three, BUT i found it!! Woo hoo, right? Well Review please!! 


	4. Ballroom Dancing

Chapter Four  
  
"Yes, hello. I'm Rin." She turned on the faucet and filled her glass to the rim.  
  
"So, Rin, where are Kagome and Sango?" Miroku reached in the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips. The wrapper crinkled as he ripped it open. "Sleeping. They bother were awake pretty early. I guess I'm just used to it." Rin gave a small smile. 'Thats something i havent done in a while. Smile around other, this is.' "Yea, I guess what reasonable. Will they be awake soon?" Rin nodded him a yes and a sigh came from her lips unintentionally. "What is it?" A blush crept her cheeks as she realized her mistake. "Oh, nothing. Hey Inuyasha? Where'd you get that scar?" She gingerly ran her fingers over the mark.  
  
"Honestly? I don't remember. Knuckle head over there tells me i got amnesia," Inuyasha threw an empty soke bottle at Miroku, hitting him in the head. In return it knocked I'm out of his world of thought. "Hmm?" Both Inuyasha and Rin laughed as Miroku seemed to scan the world of reality. "And they say I'm the messed up one."  
  
"Oh ha ha!" Miroku threw the plastic bottle in the recycling bin and drug Rin into the living room. "Doctor said not to remind him of what happened, so that why i came in here. Ok, here it goes. Your father, the owner of Balance, started a fight with Sesshomaru and since Inuyasha is his brother Naraku had him jumped. Thats where the scar came from."  
  
To tell the truth Rin was a little surprised at his openness. She opened her mouth to speak but all she got out was a slight 'O.' "Hey, i figured you'd find out sooner or later." Miroku patted her on the shoulder and started to leave the room. "Miroku? Can we talk for a while, about Naraku? Who by the way isn't my father." Rin grabbed his hand, she looked straight into his eyes. The soft morning light illuminating her face. "I'd love to but to tell the truth i can't. I got some errands to run. Do you need anything from the store?" Miroku gave her a sheepish grin and look down to their still connected hands. Quickly she dropped his hand, as a blush set on her face, and she muttered an incoherent sorry. "When i get back, i want to know what lotion you use." He gave her a wink from the door, making her blush darken. She listened to his footsteps as he walked to the front door.  
  
"You know if you were any redder people might thing you were a tomato." Rin just about jumped out of her skin as Inuyasha walked into the living room. "Didn't mean to startle you." Rin took a sip of her water as he sat down beside her. "Where are you friends?"  
  
"Sleeping, they were us really early. They should be up soon." If possible her blush darkened as he reached across her to get the remote that lay beside her feet. "You could have asked you know." Run huffed and scooted a little further away. "Besides i thought you were 'secluded' to yourself."  
  
"I supposed i am in my business life, but that's more Sesshomaru thing." Inuyasha grinned and turned off the television. Rin felt a little stupid for getting the two mixed up... So it was Sesshomaru secluded and Inuyasha what? She was never really all that great with remembering things. "So i heard you wanted to talk with Miroku. Can i help in anyway?" Rin considered talking to him. "I rarely ever talk to new roommates like this so you might as well take the opportunity."  
  
"Well, i guess you would know." Rin turned to face him, while she sat her drink on the table. "I want to know stuff." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at the question. "Stuff?"  
  
"Yes, i want to know about the outside world, this world." Rin started to stare out the window as she talked. "What's it like? You know, i want to know about fashion, and music. Anything you can think of." Rin stood up from the couch, she walked over to the window and placed a hand on the glass. "I want to know what's changed."  
  
"I guess Thats a reasonable request." The door slammed shut and a few 'shits' were heard. "Your friends just left." Rin shrugged her shoulders and gave him a 'please continue' look. "How about we go for a drive?" Rin frowned slightly. She really didn't know him. "Trust me, it will be ok."  
  
"Well, i guess that would be fine, Kagome and Sango already left so why not? But only for a minute." Inuyasha held out his hand, which she gladly took. "We cant be gone too long though." Rin blushed realizing he still had her hand.  
  
Inuyasha led her down the stairs and to his car. He respectfully opened the car door for her. The whole time she sat there thinking what she was doing. "Just relax." His voice was so calming, what could he be planning?  
  
After about thirty minutes of driving and small talk about the city, Inuyasha's cell phone rand and he pulled in a parking lot to answer it. "Yea, what did you find?" Rin listened closely and could hear the other person talking.  
  
"We found him."  
  
"Alright then, should i bring her to the library?" Inuyasha smirked as he saw her listening intently.  
  
"Yea, bring her over here, I'll see you later. Bye!"  
  
"Yea, bye." Inuyasha closed his cellphone and looked over to her. He put the car i drive and got back on the main street. Rin cleared her throat trying to get his attention, but only succeeded in failing. "Excuse me, but what was that about?"  
  
"You." Inuyasha said it as if it covered everything. He was just so cocky sometimes. "What about me?" Rin re situated herself in the seat, she was becoming nervous. "It's a suprise." He gave her a slight grin and went back to driving, intently checked street signs. "Here's our turn." The car jeered right and stopped in front of a tall stone building. "Lets go inside." Inuyasha got out of the car and walked over to opened Rin's door. "You know i can do that myself."  
  
"Yes, i know, but i like to do it for you." Rin smiled at his chivalry and started up the steps to the library. It was about 5pm and a lady inside told everyone the library would be closing soon.  
  
"Rin! Inuyasha! Over here!" Kagome called them over to a table where Sesshomaru was hastily writing something down. "Rin we found him. We found This guy." Rin felt her feet sperate from the floor as her body began to fall. Two arms wrapped around her about half way down and she smiled at her captor. "Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha set her down in a chair and she took a look at the picture on the computer screen. She nodded her head muttering that the picture was him. "Well, then, lets go." Inuyasha sat down on the table, he wouldn't admit it but he was a little hurt. "Actually why don't we wait. I'm sure Rin as a lot to think about. You've got to remember that she has been through a lot, they all have." Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lets just go get something to eat and go home."  
  
"I haven't known you for that long and yet you've done this wonderful thing for me." A single tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey, its no problem. Now come on, Rin can ride back with me." Miroku shut the computer down and started back towards the door. "Miroku, It's ok, Rin can come back with me. Kagome and Sango can go with you since i got some boxes in my back seat."  
  
"Well, Ok, Inuyasha." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Sango, Kagome, one of you has to ride with Sesshomaru, i need the back-seat for the bags." A confused look flashed their eyes and he knew he had to explain. "Remember the phone call in the car, and i asked you what size clothes you three wore? Well, i have a friend who has a private clothing business and i got you some new clothes." The three screamed and ran to give Miroku hugs and kisses. "Thank you!" They all three screamed. "It's not a problem, but we have to go now, the store will be closing soon. So who is riding with Sesshomaru." All six of them walked outside and Rin left with Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, i guess I'll go with Sesshomaru." Sango hit him playfully on the back. "As long as he don't bite." Sesshomaru gave hear slightly evil grin. "Then you might want to watch out because do bite." He nipped playfully at the air making her giggle. "Shall we go then?"  
  
"Oh yes, please." He held out his hand. which she took and they both ballroom danced to the car. "See you later Kagome!"  
  
"Yea, ok!" Kagome and Miroku both laughed at their idiocy. "What was in those cola's you gave them?" Miroku threw his hands up in defense. "Nothing i swear! Atleast i don't think there was anything..."  
  
"You crack me up Miroku." Kagome bumped into him playfully as they walked to the car. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too Kagome." He draped his arm around her shoulder and they finished walking to the car in ever so sweet silence.

* * *

m: Sorry about the delay, I seriously lost my folder with this story. Which is why i hate writing by hand....BUT oh well  
  
Please Review!! 


	5. Warehouse

m: Hey my readers, sorry about not updating like I should. Yeah this time it is my fault but I've decided to take today and try to update some of my stories! Hurrah! 

**Chapter Five**

Miroku and Kagome stopped at Mushi's Sushi to get some food. They ordered for Inuyasha, Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru. Seeings how this place was clear across town they didn't want everyone to waste their gas. Once the food came they drove home and dropped it off, they didn't get anything for themselves because they had one more errand to do.

"So, Miroku, how did you come to own an apartment building?" Kagome asked as she stared down the black road, it was raining out and the windshield wipers were swaying back and fourth. Kagome played with the maroon material that coated the inside of Miroku's car's seats. "Didn't I tell you that story already?" Kagome put her finger to her chin as if thinking. "No, I don't think so. If you did then shouldn't you tell me again if I cant remember?" Miroku chuckled, she did have a point. "Well, I basically grew up in Naraku's house, I had been his servant since before I can remember, but when I did get out I had to have somewhere to live. So, after finding a job I bought the apartment that I'm in now. Of course back then it was nothing but a leaky building with an army mat to sleep on. I fixed it up every chance I got, the owner was an elderly man and told me that didn't really care what I did to the apartment as long as I didn't burn the place to ashes. I was always nice to him, he lived alone and I felt sorry for the guy so I used to bring him groceries and invite him to dinner. Then one evening I got a call. The guy who owned the apartment had a heart attack and I was the only person that he said to call. I figured that this was because I had lived their for a lot longer then the other tenants. So, I went but when I arrived the doctors told me he had already past away... They gave me a note, said he had a nurse write it for him. In it he told me that no one had ever cared about him the way I did, and in it he told me where the deed to the apartment was and where I could find the paper signing it over to me."

"Wow, thats really sweet." Kagome wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Are you crying! You're crying aren't you!" Miroku poked her in her side. "Is Kagome getting all soft on me?" She hit him in his chest, and knocked the wind out of him. "Shut up." She said sarcastically. Miroku gave her a puppy face and looked like he was about to cry. "What's wrong? Did I really hit you that hard?" Kagome worriedly put her hand on his shoulder. "No, it's just times like this make me really see... how fast your growing up! OH MY KAGOME IS GROWING UP!" Miroku replied as if saying it about his son or daughter.

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet they listened to classical music and Kagome watched the street lights flash by. About a half an hour later Miroku pulled into the parking lot of what seemed to be a warehouse. The outside was covered with rusting metal and the wood that led to the door was rotting. "Are we in the right place, Miroku?" Kagome touched the wood path way with her foot to see if it would break. "You know, Kagome," Miroku opened his wallet and pulled out a swipe card with the word PRIVATE on it. "everyone seems to ask me that."

Kagome and Miroku walked up to the rusted metal door and Miroku hit a loose piece of wood beside the door with the side of his fist. The wood dropped down and Kagome saw the hinges that allowed it to. Miroku then put his swipe card into the hole and put the plank of wood back. "Miroku what..." He quickly shhed her.

A piece of new metal that seemed really out of place on the door moved aside and a green laser touch pad came out. Miroku gently placed his hand on the touch pad and it scanned his prints. Miroku let go and the scanner went back inside the door. Kagome looked around the building no lights were on and everything seemed quiet except for the lighting that was laced with a thick and roaring thunder that struck when she least expected it. "Miroku I'm scared." Kagome whispered as she clung to his arm. The rusted door creaked and grudgingly moved to the side. Inside the warehouse was even more frightening then outside the warehouse. There were no lights and Kagome could hear footsteps in the distance along with the sound of metal chains clinking together. At first she thought that it was just some old chains blowing in the wind but she couldn't feel any draft. 'Miroku what have you gotten me into?' She asked herself, even in her mind she whispered in fear.

Kagome shivered, she could feel a draft now. Actually, it didn't feel like wind, it was way too hot. Kagome back away from Miroku who was just standing there stoned faced. That is she backed up until she backed into something, or rather someone. Kagome felt an arm snake around her middle. Kagome looked down in shock and then back up at Miroku, as she went to scream his name a strong hand covered her mouth roughly. She struggled to get free but only felt that she was hurting herself more. Why wasn't Miroku helping!

_**PLEASE review!**_


End file.
